The Very Weird & Crazy FF7 Story
by PuppyNoelle
Summary: PG13 for strong language; This story takes place just after the Temple of the Ancients has been destroyed. It takes a very hilarious twist, then it jolts back around to a one on one confrontation between Cloud and Sephiroth in order to prevent Aeris from
1. Part 1

**The Very Weird and Crazy Final Fantasy VII Story **

By: Noelle 

_---------------------------------------_

Note: This is the **first** fanfiction I _ever_ wrote, so if it's a little bizarre, don't kill me. I've done loads of editing crap to it since I wrote it about 3 and a half years ago, but it's still probably _really_ bizarre. Anyways… I hope you find this funny at least. And, I can't remember if there's any bashing of any characters or not, but if there is, let me know and I'll put up a warning for future readers. Thanx ^_~x

_---------------------------------------_

**Section 1:**

_Setting: The Sleeping Forest _

"Hmm, la, la, la, la, la." 

Cloud: "Aeris there you are!" 

Aeris: "Huh, Cloud what in the heck are you doing here; you're not supposed to find me yet!?!" 

Cloud: "Well goodie two shoes I guess I won the game." 

Aeris: "It's not a game you dope!" 

Cloud: "It isn't?" 

Aeris: "No, of course it's not Stupid!" 

Cloud: "Oh, well EXCUSE ME!!!" 

Tifa: "There you are Cloud!" 

Cid: "Shit Tifa wait up!" 

Tifa: "Oh shut up Cid." 

Aeris: "Geez, Why don't you just bring the whole entire crew to my 'rescue'!!" 

Cloud: "Okay! Come on over everybody!" 

Everyone comes into the forest; Barret first, Vincent last. 

Yuffie: "Eeeeek!!! Ew! Grossness! A BUG!!!!!!" 

Red: "It's only a bumblebee Yuffie; there is nothing to be frightened of." 

Barret: "Yeah, settle your tiny ass down!!" 

Cait Sith: "Aeris, what are you trying to accomplish by running off from the group?" 

Aeris: "Not that it's any of your business, or anyone's business, for that matter, but I'm going to save the world; so, if you'll excuse me, I think that I'll be on my way now." 

Cloud: "Hold it right there! You are NOT going anywhere without me from now on!" 

Aeris: "I don't have to take you with me every........say Cloud why don't I just take you along with me, then we can have some fun how about it!" 

Cloud: "Uh, okay, I guess." 

Tifa: "Great, then let's get going! C'mon Cl....." 

Aeris: Holding Cloud's arm in both of her arms, but looking at Tifa sternly. "Just the two of us." 

Tifa: "What! Do you think that I am going to let you take Cloud someplace without me?!!" 

Aeris: "Yes. (turning to Cloud) Right Cloud? We're gonna go someplace alone together and have some fun aren't we?" 

Cloud: "Uh, I guess so; yes." 

Aeris: "See Tifa. Cloud wants to have a nice, romantic night alone with me. Don't you Cloud?" 

Cloud: Turning brick red. "I don't care. Just do whatever you want Aeris." 

Aeris: "Good boy Cloud. See Tifa, now if you don't mind, we'll be leaving now. C'mon Cloud, let's go." 

Aeris left the forest heading back towards the excavation site with a now pink-faced Cloud trailing behind her. 

Tifa: "Grrrr! That little bitch! She can't just take Cloud away from me like that!! Can she Barret?!" 

Very startled from the fact that she had asked him that question (which obviously everyone else had figured that she would say before she even said it). He didn't want to answer, but he knew that if he didn't, his ass would get kicked, literally. 

Barret: "Uh sure Tifa, and if you wanna' catch up with them go right ahead, but whatever ya do keep me the hell outta this!" 

For a while they all fell silent, at least until Tifa broke the silence. 

Tifa: "Alright, I've wasted enough time here! Aeris already has a big enough lead on me already, so I'm outta here!" 

After that she went marching off after them. 

________________________________________________________ 

Aeris: "So, Cloud where do you wanna go?" 

Cloud: "I dunno." 

Aeris: "Well then, how about we go to.....Midgar." 

Cloud: "Why do you want to go there?" 

Aeris: "Because, I wanna visit Mom, and I wanna show you a cave that's hidden behind the waterfall by my house." 

Cloud: "Why do you want to show it to me?" 

Aeris: "Because, I don't want to go in there all alone, and besides, it's pitch black in there." 

Cloud: "So, in other words, you're trying to tell me that you're afraid to go in there alone. Am I right?" 

Aeris: "Yes, you're right." 

Cloud: Starting to circle around her pretending to be inspecting her. "And, let me guess, that whole thing about us having a fun, romantic evening was just to make Tifa jealous?" 

Aeris: "Well, partially, but I really do wanna have a nice romantic evening with you Cloud." 

Cloud: Stopping right in front of her and giving her a skeptical look. "No, really Aeris. Quit joking around." 

Aeris: "No really Cloud! I mean it! Honestly, I'd love it!" 

Cloud: With a look of excitement and disbelief on his face. "Really?! Do you really mean it Aeris?!" 

Aeris: "Really! Yes, I really mean it Cloud!" 

Cloud: "I, I can't believe it! Yes! Yahoo! Oh yeah! Jackpot! Somebody pinch me! Did I just die and go to heaven?!" 

Aeris going up to him and pinching his arm as hard as she could. 

Cloud: "OUCH!!!!!!!! Shit, Aeris what did you do that for?!" 

Aeris: "Well, you told somebody to pinch you, so I did." 

Cloud: "I didn't mean it literally!!!!!" 

Aeris: "Sorry Cloud." 

Cloud: "That's okay I guess. So, why don't we hop on the Tiny Bronco and get headed to where we're going?" 

Aeris: "Okay! Let's go!" 

________________________________________________________ 

Tifa: (whisper) "Oh, so there they are. I guess they don't have that much of a lead on me. So, they've been talking the whole time that I've been catching up to them huh. Oh well, I'll just sneak into the Tiny Bronco when they're not looking and then just sit back and wait for them to board it. He, he, he." 

________________________________________________________ 

Aeris: "So Cloud, um, you never agreed or disagreed about us going to my house or not. Well, I need an answer?" 

Cloud: "Um, Okay. I don't really care where we go as long as we go. Is that fine with you?" 

Aeris: "Yup that works for me." 

Cloud: "Okay then, let's get going!" 

Without another word, they boarded the Tiny Bronco and took off, oblivious to the uninvited guest that was well hidden in the small room inside the tiny plane that held the engine. 

________________________________________________________ 

Cid: "Where in hell did Tifa think she was going! At this rate I bet Aeris is planning her murder ,right as I speak, for interrupting her 'fun-filled night' with Cloud!!!" 

Yuffie: "Yeah well, let's just forget about them and continue on our little journey, 'cause I wanna get the heck outta this creepy forest!!!!" 

Barret: "Shut yer trap Kid!!! Or else I'll shut it for you!!!!!" 

Vincent: "Sorry Yuffie, but we can not forget about Cloud, Aeris, or Tifa. We can not continue our journey with our party in this weakened state." 

Red: "Yes Yuffie, Vincent is correct, we must go after the three of them ASAP." 

Yuffie: "Fine. Hmph." 

Barret: "Awright, until we get the damn man an' his crew of two back we need a temporary leader for this group of losers. 'Course only me could be the lead......" 

Cait Sith: "I vote Cid." 

Vincent: "My vote is also for Cid." 

Red: "I'll vote for Cid also." 

Yuffie: "I'd rather it be Cid than Barrette over there; so, I'm all for Cid." 

Cid: "Whoa, hold on a second, you all want me to be your leader?! Aw c'mon I don't make no good leader!!!" 

Yuffie: "Yeah we all know Cid, but would you rather have Barrette in charge?" 

Barret: "Shit Kid that ain't my name!! Now show some respect for yer elders, ya hear!!!" 

Yuffie: "Yup, I hear ya, Old Fart." 

Barret: "Shit!!! That ain't my name either!! Now say it right Kid!!!!!" 

Red: "Now is not the time to be arguing, we must be trying to catch up with Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris before they take off with the Tiny Bronco." 

Cid: "Yeah, now get your asses in gear!" 

Cait Sith: "Alright, let's mosey!" 

Barret: "Shit!! Don't say it like a wimp!! Say 'move out' or something!!" 

Cid: "Alright, I'll be the one to say it! Move out!!" 

All but Cid: "Aye Captain!" 

And so they left the Sleeping Forest, unknowing of the evil that was eying them, and listening in on their whole conversation. 

________________________________________________________ 

"Hm. I thought that that girl, Aeris, would be here by now attempting to stop me from summoning Meteor. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

As the evil and menacing madman, Sephiroth, slowly turned and headed back towards the Sleeping Forest (from where he had hoped to find Aeris before, but had found not a soul there) he thought that maybe she was with Cloud, and under his 'protection'. He laughed at the thought of her thinking that she would be safe from his power with Cloud there by her side; he knew that Aeris would be much safer all by herself rather than with Cloud; for he still had his precious Manipulate Materia, and could very easily manipulate Cloud again, just as he had done so at the Temple of the Ancients. 

Sephiroth: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, well. I shall just have to use my little puppet to find out where she is, then I will make him finish her off!!!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!" 

________________________________________________________ 

Aeris: "Okay, here we are Cloud. So, let's go!" 

Cloud: Still in the Tiny Bronco. "Hold on a sec Aeris. I thought I heard something coming from inside the Tiny Bronco." 

Aeris just stood there while silently watching Cloud trying to force open the hatch to the tiny engine room. 

Cloud: Struggling to open the hatch. "Hey Aeris, would you give me a hand here?" 

Aeris: "Sure Cloud." 

As they both struggled to open the hatch, they heard an exploding noise coming from the front of the plane. Then, suddenly the hatch to the engine room shot up knocking Cloud and Aeris both backwards. Aeris fell hard right on top of Cloud, who was in the process of getting up until she slammed into him. Then they both recovered to see a figure crawling up out of the small room coughing and gasping for breath, and then falling to the ground. 

Aeris: "Tifa!!!" 

Cloud: "Tifa what in the hell are you doing here!!!" 

Tifa: "Do you actually think I was gonna let that witch take you away from me!!!!!" 

Cloud: "For one, Tifa, Aeris is NOT a bitch; and second of all, you have no right to follow us wherever we go!!! Do you understand me?!!" 

Tifa and Aeris both just stood there in shock for a moment at the fact that Cloud was yelling with that huge amount of rage; especially at Tifa! Tifa decided that it would be best if she spoke (in fear that if she didn't, Cloud would draw out his sword and cut her with it.) when she did speak, however, she spoke softly. 

Tifa: "Yes, I...I understand Cloud. I...I'm sorry." 

Cloud calmed himself down and then spoke in a softer tone. 

Cloud: "No, don't worry about it Tifa, I'm the one who should be sorry for yelling at you. But, anyways, Tifa you need to quit being so selfish and overly protective of me. I understand that you don't want for me to get hurt or anything like that, but I'm not the little kid that I used to be, and I can take care of myself okay?" 

Tifa: "I know Cloud, but I..." 

Cloud: "If there's anyone who needs to be taken care of it's you, I mean you are a mess. Just look at you! We need to get you cleaned up. Even your white shirt is now pitch black from all that smoke!" 

Aeris: "Yeah, c'mon Tifa, let's go to my house and I'll help you get cleaned up okay?" 

Tifa: "Okay." 

________________________________________________________ 

Cid: "Shit!!! The Tiny Bronco's gone!! 

Vincent: "They must already have taken it with them." 

Red: "Yes, I'm sure they have." 

Cait Sith: "Well, all we can do now is wait around until somebody comes by here and then hitch-hike with them all the way there." 

Barret: "And where exactly is 'there' spy cat?!" 

Cait Sith: "Well, I don't exactly know; I guess wherever Cloud and those two girls went to is where 'there' is." 

Yuffie: "Well gee, that's not gettin' us anywhere, now is it?" 

Vincent: "No it is not." 

Cid: "Well, we have plenty of time to figure out where the hell they went cuz we ain't goin' nowhere for quite a while!" 

None could argue. It was simple, they were stuck at the Bone Village with nowhere to go, or at least no way to get 'there'. 

________________________________________________________

Please review and let me know what you think! ^_~x


	2. Part 2

The Very Weird and Crazy FFVII Story - Part 2 By: Miss Battousai Noelle 

_-------------------------------------------- _

Disclaimer: See Ch. 1

A/N: Hehe… So I have part 2 up. Yay. Things don't really get bizarre until next chapter, me thinks. Right now it's just funny. I actually read through this chapter before I posted it. Wow. I'm usually too lazy, but I decided I'd read it for the hell of it. And later, there's a part where I was making Barret imply something, and I had no idea that I made him imply _that_. WELL, anyways… you'll know what I mean when the story gets to that part. So, Enjoy!

_-------------------------------------------- _

_Setting: Midgar, Sector 5, Aeris' house _

Aeris: "So, Tifa." 

Tifa: "Yeah, what is it Aeris?" 

Aeris: "Um, I was wondering, why exactly are you always so protective of Cloud? Is it because you guys were friends when you were kids or is it something else?" 

Tifa: "............ ........... Um..." 

Aeris: "Oh! I'm sorry, I guess that was too much of a personal question. Sorry." 

Tifa: "No, no, really it's okay Aeris. It doesn't have anything at all to do with our friendship, it's....it's just how I happen to feel that's all." 

Aeris: "Oh, okay. Um......Let's see how your shirt's coming in the washer okay? 

Tifa: Looking down at the light pink T-shirt that she was wearing that Aeris found in her clothes drawer. "Okay." 

Aeris: "Oh no! It looks like were going to have to bleach it. I'll have to run to the store and pick some up. Better yet! Oh Cloud, come up here for a minute, we need you!" 

Cloud: "What?" 

Aeris: "We need for you to run up to the store and pick up some bleach for us. Okay Sweetie?" 

Cloud: "Okay, whatever. And don't call me Sweetie." 

Tifa: "Okay, we won't, right Aeris?" 

Aeris: "Yup. Bye-bye...." 

Both girls: "Honey!" 

Cloud: "You're both scaring me now. I'm gettin' the hell outta here before it's too late." 

Then he ran out as fast as he could. 

Aeris: "Hee, he, he, he. that was fun wasn't it?" 

Tifa: "Yeah....he, he, he." 

________________________________________________________ 

Cloud: Walking towards the nearest store. "Oh man, that was _so_ freaky. 

I think I'm gonna just stay out as long as I c....what in the hell was that! It sounded like rapid gunfire whatever it was!" 

Unknown Voice: "Yup, that's right Kid, now put that sword ya got down on the ground and then hand over all of yer money. NOW!! Or else I'm gonna shoot yer spiky head off!" 

Cloud simply shrugs and slips his sword out of it's sheath and then slowly kneels close to the ground, then in the blink of an eye he slices the guy's hand (with the gun) off. 

Cloud: "That'll teach you not to mess with me." 

Then, Cloud went over to a drinking fountain and washed off his sword, then put it back in its sheath. after that he casually walked into the store, pretending to be unaware of all the frightened eyes staring at him. He strolled up and down aisle after aisle until he finally found some bleach. 

Cloud was just about to head back to Aeris' house when he remembered how freaky she and Tifa had been acting. He decided to find a bench to sit down on and think for a while. He finally found a bench and sat down slowly. He couldn't help but wonder why Aeris and Tifa had been acting so weird. He thought to himself, "They were acting so strange. I don't get it. Well, maybe it does make a little sense, I mean after all, Aeris does like me. Or else she wouldn't have wanted for the two of us to be alone. And I know that Tifa likes me because she's always acting like it. But why in the hell am I even thinking about this?! This is so stupid! ......... .... ........... ........... .... Why....why does Aeris like me? I just wanna know. I've gotta know. Why does she feel the way she does? Why do I feel the way I do? Why do I....dare I say it....love her? Does she feel exactly the same way that I do? This is all so confusing. forget it. I'd better get going or else I'm sure those two are going to go out searching for me." 

________________________________________________________ 

Tifa: "Hey Aeris shouldn't Cloud be back by now?" 

Aeris: "Yeah, you're right. I'll go out and look for him." 

Tifa: "No, that's okay Aeris, I'll go look for him." 

Aeris: "Okay, go ahead." 

Tifa: "I'll be back with Cloud ASAP!" 

Aeris: "Okay!" 

As Tifa left, Aeris turned around slowly and started talking to herself. 

Aeris: "Why did I let Tifa go find Cloud? Maybe I'm just trying not to be selfish with him." 

She slowly walked up to her bedroom and opened the shades. She stood there silent for a while, just staring either out the window or up at the ceiling. 

Aeris: "Cloud will you hurry your big, not-so-fat butt up and beat Tifa back so that we can talk....about stuff; anything that comes to mind is fine....as long as I'm with.... !!!!!!!!!! Cloud! Yay! He beat Tifa back!!" 

She started running down the stairs, but then she decided that she'd be better off just being cool and calm. Right as he walked through the door, she went right over to him and greeted him. 

Aeris: "Good your back. We were so worried about you." 

Cloud: "Sorry to worry you. Hey, where's Tifa?" 

Aeris: "Oh yeah, she went out looking for you just a few minutes ago." 

Cloud: "She did?" 

Aeris: "Yup. If only we could call her on the PHS, but Barret has the other end of it." 

Cloud: "Yeah, you're right. Oh well, we can just wait here until she comes back." 

Aeris: "That's about all we can do. Just sit here and do nothing." 

Cloud: "Well, we can work on Tifa's shirt right?" 

Aeris: "Yeah we can do that. All we have to do is put it in the washing machine with some bleach, but not too much or else there'll be holes in it." 

Cloud: "I guess. But what'll we do while we're waiting for it to get washed?" 

Aeris: "I dunno. I guess we'll just do whatever comes to mind." 

Cloud: "That's fine with me." 

After that line, he put a tiny smile on his face and leaned over towards Aeris. 

Cloud: "Yup. We'll do whatever comes to mind." 

Aeris: "Okay, so let's go put her shirt in the washer and I'll measure out the bleach and then it'll be time to be bored." 

She went over and took the jug of bleach and headed up the stairs with Cloud trailing behind her. When they reached the washer Aeris put Tifa's shirt in the machine and carefully measured the bleach, then poured it into the machine. Cloud decided that now that it was 'time to be bored' that he would start up a conversation with Aeris. 

Cloud: "Hey Aeris." 

Aeris: "Yes, what is it Cloud?" 

Cloud: "Um, I'm gettin' a little hungry, so could we maybe find something to eat?" 

Aeris: "Sure. let's go check out what's in the refrigerator, okay?" 

Cloud: "Okay." 

________________________________________________________ 

Tifa was had wandered all over Sector 5 and still could find no sign of Cloud anywhere. "Where could he be! He can't have that much trouble just finding some bleach!!! Grrr! I'm going to check the last small section of this sector then move on." 

________________________________________________________ 

Cid: "I'm sick of this! Barret are you sure that there is no way of contacting them?!!!!" 

Barret: "Yes, I'm sure Cid! Now quit askin' me that before I decide to shoot yer ...." 

Yuffie: "What about the PHS?" 

Barret: "Yeah, what 'bout the dang PHS?" 

Cid: "The Kid's right Barret, we can call Cloud and the girls on the PHS." 

Yuffie: "Yup. Aren't I a genius?" 

Barret: "Hey! Shut yer trap Kid!" 

Yuffie: "Just try and make me!" 

Barret: "Awright! You asked for it!" 

Cid: "Yo, will you two monkeys quiet down?! I'm tryin' to call Cloud here!!!! 

Yuffie: "Well EXCUSE ME!!!!!" 

Barret: "Sorry Man, but this Brat's jes being a big pain in the a...." 

Cid: "Hey Cloud! Where in the devil's name did you, Aeris, and Tifa run off to!!!!!!!!!" 

[Cloud: "Why should I tell you Cid?"] 

Cid: "I'll tell ya why!!! It's cuz you ran off with my Tiny Bronco!!!!!!!!!!" 

[Cloud: "Well, sorry! About Tifa being with us, she was a stowaway; she wasn't even supposed to come! She hid in that little engine room inside of it and blew something up in there! Aeris and I heard something blow from outside of it so we tried to open the hatch to let the smoke out so that I could try and figure out was wrong with it, but then Tifa popped out of it and threw both of us back!! And to make things worse, when I was gettin' up Aeris fell right on top of me!!! 

Aeris: "Cloud, calm down! Don't yell at Cid he didn't do anything wrong! If there's anybody you should be mad at it's Tifa, but this isn't the time."] 

Cid: "Shit Cloud!! I don't care about you! What in the hell's wrong with the Tiny Bronco?!!!" 

[Cloud: "I don't know what's wrong with it Cid! I don't have a clue! Look, if you wanna' come down here and find out what's wrong with it, then I'll tell you the exact spot where it broke down."] 

Cid: Well now we're gettin' somewhere! Alright Cloud, where is it?" 

[Cloud: "I parked it right by Midgar. It's on the beach that's just north of the mountain range that is south of Midgar. Do you have it?"] 

Cid: "Yup, I got it! Thanks. Now, tell me where you are." 

[Cloud: "Aeris and I are at her house in Sector 5; Barret is the only one who knows where it is and how to get there, so I'll leave it up to Barret to lead the way."] 

Cid: "What 'bout Tifa? Where is she?" 

[Aeris: "We sent Cloud out to the store to pick something up for us, and he was fiddle-farting around so she went out to look for him and still hasn't come back yet."] 

Cid: "Great. So once we get there we'll have to not only fix the Tiny Bronco, but we'll have to go searching for Tifa too?!!!" 

[Aeris: "Yes, that is unless she comes back before then.] 

Cid: "Well, I'd love to stay and chat but we gotta find a way outta here! Adios." 

Then Cid hung up. 

________________________________________________________ 

Aeris: "So, Cloud, what are we gonna do now?" 

Cloud: "I dunno." 

Aeris: "Well, It looks like there's nothing left in the fridge. So, what do you want to do now Cloud?" 

Cloud: "I still dunno." 

Aeris: "Well, it is almost sundown, (yawn) and I'm getting a little sleepy." 

She slowly walked up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom, knowing that Cloud would follow her up; but, surprisingly, he didn't. She went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She quietly sat down on her bed and was lost in thought. She wondered, "Why didn't Cloud follow me up? I figured he would, but he hasn't. Maybe he'll eventually come up here and pay me a visit. Hopefully a _long_ visit." 

________________________________________________________ 

Cloud just sat there staring at the wall for a minute. Then he got up _very_ slowly and headed up the stairs after Aeris. When he reached Aeris' room, he knock softly on the door, but got no answer. He knocked again, harder this time, but still got no answer; so he decided to just let himself in. He opened the door to find Aeris asleep on her bed. He went over to her and gently shook her awake. 

Aeris: "What?" 

Cloud: "Hey Aeris, you fell asleep." 

Aeris: "I did?" 

Cloud: "Yup, you did." 

Aeris: "Well then why did you wake me up?" 

Cloud: "Cause I wanted to talk." 

Aeris: "Well, what do you want to talk about?" 

Cloud: "I dunno, stuff." 

Aeris: "(giggle, giggle) You're weird. You want to talk but you don't know what you want to talk about." 

Cloud: "Yeah, so what?" 

Aeris: "C'mon Cloud! You know what you wanna talk about, but you just don't wanna admit that that's what you wanna talk about. Whatever 'that' is." 

Cloud: "Oh, alright! I wanna talk about...." 

Aeris: "You wanna talk about your feelings for me. Am I right?" 

Cloud: "Yes." 

Aeris: "Well, you don't have to say a thing." 

Cloud: "I don't?" 

Aeris: "Yup. That's right you have to say anything at all." 

Cloud: "Well, why don't I have to say a thing?" 

Aeris: "Because, I know exactly how you feel about me." 

Cloud: "You....you do?" 

Aeris: "Yes I do, and I have to admit that I feel the same way about you." 

Cloud was slightly stunned for a few seconds, but afterwards he moved in closer to Aeris and sat down on the bed right next to her. She slowly moved her head closer to his. He did just the same. Both sets of eyes closed, Aeris' gentle green eyes first, then Cloud's mysterious blue eyes. Then, their lips touched. Then they were both lying on the bed passionately kissing. 

Aeris: "Um, Cloud? 

Cloud: "Yeah, what is it? 

Aeris: "Um, don't you think we should stop soon?" 

Cloud: "Yeah, you're right. Let's stop now." 

Aeris: "Yes." 

Cloud: "So, um, I wonder where Tifa is don't you?" 

Aeris: "Yeah, she still hasn't come back yet." 

Cloud: "I don't know about you, but I'm getting worried." 

Aeris: "Yeah, I'm worried about her too." 

They both sat up on the bed. Aeris laid her head on Cloud's shoulder and sighed. 

________________________________________________________

Yeah, and a thanx is in order for my TWO reviewers: akane and Ravenf6. I don't feel very loved… only two reviewers… Oh well. My luv goes out to those who actually take the 30 seconds out of their time to leave me a review. Thanx bunches, and I give you bundles of hugs.

~Peace and Love~

If you want to help me feel loved, you're gonna need to leave me review. I'll luv you for it!


	3. Part 3

**Very Weird and Crazy FFVII Story - Part 3**

**By: Miss Battousai-Noelle**

**Noelle: "And here is Part 3 of this enchanted tale!"**

**Cid: "'Enchanted' my ass!!"**

**Noelle: "Shut up Cid, this has nothing to do w/ you!"**

**Cid: (throws his cigarette butt onto the grass) "Whatever you say little bitch…"**

**Noelle: "Grr…" (puts a blatantly fake smile on her face) "ANYWAYS! Please enjoy part 3!"**

**(in the distance Noelle can be seen beating Cid up with a katana sheath…)**

________________________________________________________

_Setting: Sleeping Forest _

_--------------------------- _

Sephiroth: "Huh. This is _not_ my day. First that Cetra girl, Aeris, doesn't show up and try to stop me from merging with the planet so that I can kill her, and now I can't manipulate Cloud because....Arghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know why!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY!!!!! WHY!!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

________________________________________________________ 

_Setting: Midgar, Sector 2 _

_----------------------------- _

Tifa: "Oh man! Where in the heck am I?!! I'm cool. I'm not lost. I know exactly where I am. I'm right here. Yup, that's where I am. Grrr!!! If only Cloud hadn't run off, then I wouldn't be stuck in this mess over him!!" 

She walked around the area trying to remember the way she came, but had no luck. Just then, someone walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped around in surprise, but she calmed down when she saw that it was Reeve who had noticed her. 

Tifa: "Oh, hi Reeve." 

Reeve: "I guess now the others don't need to look for you. They're having trouble finding a ride so that Cid can fix the Tiny Bronco, but I'm taking care of that right as we speak. I'll take you back to Aeris' house now." 

Tifa: "Sure, thanks. Um, how did you know that I was missing, and that I came from Aeris' house? 

Reeve: "Oh, gee, Cid called Cloud and Aeris at her house she said that you were gone looking for Cloud and hadn't come back yet." 

Tifa: "Well that's good. What a relief!" 

Reeve: "Hey Tifa how come you're not wearing your shirt?" 

Tifa: "Um, it turned almost pitch-black when that thing in Tiny Bronco exploded, so Cloud went out to pick up some bleach to get the dirt out." 

Reeve: "Oh, so that's what Cloud's errand was for. Oh well, we'd better get going, I bet Cloud and Aeris are both worried sick about you." 

Tifa: "Okay." 

________________________________________________________ 

_Setting: Icicle area by the beach _

_------------------------------------- _

Cait Sith: "We have double the good news." 

Vincent: "What is it Cait Sith?" 

Cait Sith: "Well, for one Tifa has been found and is being safely escorted back to Aeris' house. Secondly, we have a ride arriving soon that will take us right to the Tiny Bronco." 

Cid: "Yahoo!!" 

Barret: "Nice work Spy." 

Yuffie: "Yes! We can get the heck outta here!!!" 

Cait Sith: "And she should be arriving right about....now!" 

Just then, a small personal boat drove up to the beach and stopped in front of them. Then a woman in a wetsuit jumped off the boat. 

Boat lady: "Boat ride for four people, one powerful beast, and one robot named Cait Sith." 

Cait Sith: "This is Amber, Reeve's wife." 

Amber: "Nice to meet you all. Now hop aboard." 

After that, they all hopped aboard without another word. 

________________________________________________________ 

Tifa: "Hey! You guys I'm back!" Then turned to Reeve to thank him, but he was gone. "Huh? Oh well." Turning back towards the stairs wondering where Aeris and Cloud were. 

She started heading up the stairs slowly, wondering if she really _wanted_ to find out where they were. At the top of the stairs, she noticed Aeris' bedroom door open only in a slight crack. she pushed the door open gently to find them both sound asleep on Aeris' bed, with Cloud's arms wrapped around Aeris. 

She just stood there for a moment in shock thinking, "Well, gee, I guess they weren't worried about me in the least!! Obviously they were preoccupied!!!!!" 

Tifa: "Hmph!! Fine Cloud! Be that way!!!" 

Just as she yelled that they both woke up startled and shaking. 

Cloud: "Whoa! What in the hell?! Tifa?!" 

Aeris: "Oh! Tifa thank goodness you're back! We were so worried!" 

Aeris ran over to greet her, then she shoved her into the wall as hard as she could. Cloud rushed over to the downed Aeris and helped her up. 

Cloud: "Tifa!! What in the hell did you do that for?!!!" 

Tifa: "What do you think I did that for Stupid?!!" 

Cloud: "I don't have a clue as to what your problem is, and frankly I don't care, but you owe Aeris an apology!!" 

Tifa: "Why should I give her an apology for taking you away from me!!!!" 

Cloud: "What?! That is the stupidest excuse I have ever heard in my life!! I'll tell you what you owe her an apology for! You owe her an apology for hurting her!!! And by the way, if there's anyone who's a b!+&# it's you! Come on Aeris, let's go." 

Aeris: Taking Cloud's hand and talking with a trembling voice. "Um, okay Cloud. I....I'm right behind you." 

Aeris took one look back at Tifa with a very confused look on her face. She was a mixture of confusion, fear, and surprise. She was afraid now that Cloud would start to take his anger out on her, so she decided to remain quiet unless he asked her to say something. 

They were now walking out of Sector 5 and headed out of Midgar, or so she thought. 

Aeris: "Cloud, where are we going?" 

Cloud: Stopping his furious pace. "I don't know. Right now all I want to do is get away from Tifa." 

Aeris: "Well, why don't we go to the Church? It's only a few steps away anyways." 

Cloud: "Okay." 

Aeris: "Okay. We can talk there." 

________________________________________________________ 

By this time, it was night. The two of them walked into the old broken down church. There wasn't any living thing there except for them and the patch of flowers that lie in the center of the room. They walked over to the flowers and sat down among them. Aeris laid her head gently on Cloud's shoulder while he held her in his arms. 

Aeris: "Well, It's night now. I guess we'll just have to stay here for the night." 

Cloud: "Yeah. Um, Aeris." 

Aeris: "Yes, What is it Cloud?" 

Cloud: "I'm sorry if I frightened you back there, but it's just that sometimes I can't really control my anger." 

Aeris: "That's alright Cloud. I know you didn't mean to yell like that." 

Cloud: "I was just so mad at Tifa for hurting you like that. I couldn't control myself." 

Aeris: "That's okay." 

Cloud: "I know that I shouldn't have called her a b!+&#, but, well, you know." 

Aeris: "Yes, I understand. I know that you'd never do anything like that on purpose." 

Cloud: Leaning his head over and gently kissing her forehead. "You seem to understand me better than I understand myself. Why is that Aeris?" 

Aeris: "I don't know. I guess I just do." 

Cloud: "Gee, that's weird isn't it?" 

Aeris: "Yup, that sure is weird. I love you Cloud." 

Cloud: "I love you too Aeris." 

________________________________________________________ 

Tifa: "I....I can't believe it. He called me........what I called Aeris, at least twice, I can't believe it...............he.....he....call......called....me.....a.....b!+&#....... (sobbing) Why Cloud?! Why?.... Do you hate me or something?! Do you care for Aeris more than me?! Why is it Cloud?! Is it because you love her?! Do you love her Cloud?! I thought you cared about me!! But I guess I was wrong!!! I hate you Cloud Strife!!! I hate you!! I never wanna see your spiky head ever again!!!!!!" 

She continued sobbing. 

Tifa: "Did I just say that I hate him?! No!!!!! I don't hate him!! I can't hate him!!!! Because......because.......because I....I........I love....I love him. Oh Cloud! Please come back......please, I........I'm beg....I'm begging you Cloud." 

She laid herself down on the bed in Aeris' room and cried herself to sleep. 

________________________________________________________ 

Cid: "There she is! There's my Tiny Bronco!!" 

Amber: "Alright, I'll let you guys off by it." 

She slowed the boat and let them off then drove away. 

Cid: "Well, right now there's nothing we can do. We'll work on her in the morning, alright?" 

All but Cid: "Alright." 

Barret: "Where are we gonna stay for the night?" 

Red: "Well, since the others are at Aeris' house, I guess we'll head there." 

Vincent: "Good idea." 

Barret: "Awright, let's get movin'. Move out!" 

They walked by the church, with Barret leading the way, and through Sector 5 until they reached Aeris' house. They busted through the door, but all was silent. 

Yuffie: "Yo Cloud! We're here!" 

Then they heard someone walking upstairs. Cid thought, "Good. Cloud's coming down. That Brat _is _good for something after all." But they were all surprised to see a tear-stained Tifa coming down the stairs (with her, now clean shirt, on). 

Tifa: "Cloud isn't here. He got pissed off at me for trying to beat up Aeris, so he ran off somewhere with her." 

Barret: "Why are you crying Tifa?" 

Tifa: "Because, when I got back here I went upstairs into Aeris' bedroom and....and......I saw them.....I saw Cloud in there on her bed with his arms wrapped around her. Then I yelled and woke them up, and after that Cloud and I were yelling at each other almost non-stop, until he called me....he called me.......a b!+&#. (sobbing) Then he ran off with Aeris. 

Barret: "Well, why did you try to beat up Aeris?" 

Tifa: "Why do you think?! She stole Cloud from me! (sobbing again)" 

Barret: "Hey, if they were snugglin', then that's their business and you had no right to interfere." 

Tifa: "I know but........ (crying so hard she can't speak)" 

Barret: "Awright! You clowns go out and look for Cloud an' Aeris! Those two can't have gotten too far in the dark! Move out!" 

Barret knew that the young man had a very kind heart, but he was just so immature and couldn't control his anger at times. He knew that they couldn't have gone very far. He figured that it had been pitch-black when they left anyways. 

________________________________________________________ 

Aeris: "Cloud." 

Cloud: "What is it?" 

Aeris: "I thought that I heard something outside." 

Cloud: "Really? You heard it too? And I thought that I was just being paranoid." 

Aeris: "Let's go check it out okay?" 

Cloud: "Okay." 

Aeris: "Shh. Be very quiet." 

Cloud nodded and followed a creeping Aeris over to the doors to the church. They peeked through the stained glass windows to see Yuffie looking around for something. They looked at each other and crept over to the door on the opposite end of the room and noiselessly snuck beyond it. Cloud shut the door silently behind them. They walked over to a set of stairs that was nearest to them. Aeris pulled herself up on top of the stairs (with a boost from Cloud) that were hovering at least six feet in the air. Once he was sure that she was up safely he jumped up and grabbed onto the bottom step, and with a little pull from Aeris, he was up and on his feet in no time. Then they heard Yuffie's voice. 

Yuffie: "Hey Cid! I thought I heard something from inside this old church." 

Cid: "Shit Kid! If Cloud and Aeris are in there, now we won't be able to find them 'cause you just warned them that we were here!" 

Yuffie: "Well, what 'bout you Cid, you're the one who just yelled all that out?" 

Cid: "Shit Kid! I'm gonna strangle you! Hey! Come back here!" 

Yuffie: "Catch me if you can!" 

Aeris: "Phew, I think they're gone now." 

Cloud: "Yeah. Man, that was close." 

Yuffie: "Yup, but not close enough." 

Cloud: "Yuffie!!" 

Aeris: "Yuffie! But how'd you find us? And where's Cid?" 

Yuffie: "I heard you two earlier when we were on our way over to your house Aeris. I heard all that 'I love you' crap just in case you were wondering. And about Cid, I ran off in the direction that Sector 5 is and then jumped back in front of the church. So Cid is left clueless. Hee, hee hee." 

Cloud: "I can't believe you Yuffie!" 

Aeris: "Yeah." 

Yuffie: "Hey, don't worry about it. I haven't told anybody yet." 

Cloud: "Yeah, well you better keep your mouth shut about it. Or else." 

Yuffie: "Or else, what?" 

Cloud: "I'll have to figure that part out, but you can't tell anybody." 

Yuffie: "Don't worry Cloud. I won't say anything, on one condition." 

Aeris: "What is that?" 

Yuffie: "Well, you guy's will have to come willingly with me back to your house, and you have to promise me that you'll give me most of the Materia after our little journey's over. So, do we have a deal?" 

Aeris: "Cloud?" 

Cloud: "If I agree, then you had better keep your word. And If I find out that you spilled the beans, then the whole deal is broken; and I can break the deal whenever I want if I ever may change my mind about it. Is that okay with you Yuffie?" 

Yuffie: "Fine, I don't care as long as I get the Materia, and some respect. you guys can only call me by my name and nothing but!" 

Aeris: "That's fine with me, what about you Cloud?" 

Cloud: "Alright Yuffie. we have a deal." 

Yuffie: "Yes! Don't worry about a thing, I'll keep my word. I swear! Anything for the Materia!" 

Aeris: "Okay, so Yuffie weren't you going to take us back to my house or what?" 

Yuffie: "Oh yeah, follow me." 

Aeris: "Uh, Yuffie, I think I know where my own house is." 

Yuffie: "Oh, Whoops, my mistake! C'mon. Let's go." 

Cloud and Aeris just shrugged and followed Yuffie back to Aeris' house. 

Yuffie: "Hey losers! I found 'em so you all can quit lookin' for 'em! Hee, hee. The genius has triumphed again!" 

Cloud: "Genius? Do you know what in the heck she's talkin' about Aeris?" 

Aeris: "Notta clue. It's probably just another 'I'm the best' nickname she's given herself." 

Cloud: "Yup, I bet your right." 

Yuffie: "(whisper) Hey what did I tell you?!" 

Cloud: "(whisper) Hey, we didn't call you any names. So don't worry 'bout it, we'll keep our word if you keep yours." 

Yuffie: "(whisper) Okay, fine." 

Cid: Suspiciously "Hmmm, was that whispering I saw there going on? Is there something I don't know about that I should?" 

Cloud: "Huh? What are you talkin' 'bout Cid?" 

Aeris: "Yeah, there wasn't any whispering going on here, or else I would've been kicked out of the whole thing." 

Yuffie: "Yeah Cid. Don't worry 'bout us. Worryin' just gives ya more wrinkles Old Man." 

Cid: "Shit! I ain't no old man! AW FORGET IT! Let's just get Cloud and Aeris their punishment for runnin' out on Tifa like that. And Cloud's punishment'll be much worse than Aeris' cuz he's the one who called Tifa a b!+&#! Does that ring a bell to ya Cloud?!" 

Cloud: "Yeah, I didn't really mean it. You guys know that right?" 

Vincent: "Actually, Cloud, we do not." 

Red: "Vincent is correct. You went way over the line Cloud." 

Cloud: "Cait?" 

Cait Sith: "I'm with everyone else." 

Cloud: "Oh, man. Yuffie?" 

Yuffie: "Sorry Cloud, but I'm with the majority, cuz majority rules." 

Barret: "You don't gotta ask me or Tifa, cuz we're with everyone else." 

Tifa: "Uh, hu." 

Cloud: Falling to his knees. "Man, this isn't fair." 

Barret: "Life ain't fair damn man." 

Cloud: "I know! I know! I know! But......but.........I didn't mean it!" 

Barret: "Hey Aeris, c'mon over here with us." 

Aeris:  Going over to Cloud and holding him in her arms. "No. I'm sticking with Cloud. I know he didn't do it on purpose. He'd never do something like that on purpose! Especially not to someone that he cares about like Tifa!" 

Cloud: "Hey Aeris, don't worry about standing up for me. You don't have to." 

Aeris: "I know I don't have to Cloud, but I want to." 

Cid: "Hey Aeris, if you come over here, then we'll forget about your punishment, even though it is really pretty light, still we'll forget 'bout the whole thing. Okay?" 

Aeris: "No! I'm sticking with Cloud no matter what! He doesn't deserve all this torture! He regrets what he did! Now just leave him be!" 

Tifa: "No he doesn't!! He doesn't regret it!!! And he deserves all the torture that we can dish out!!!!" 

Aeris: Her eyes watering. "No he doesn't!!!!!!! I know that he did wrong, and he wants to apologize and to be forgiven!!! But you guys just won't let him!!" 

Tifa: "Well then, if he really does want to apologize, then let's hear it!!!!!!!!" 

Aeris: "Cloud?" 

They all just noticed that Cloud had broken down into tears, and were impatiently awaiting his response. 

Aeris: "Oh Cloud! Are you okay?!" 

Cloud: Still crying. "I won't apologize until Tifa gives you your apology Aeris." 

Aeris: "No, that's okay Cloud, she doesn't have to apologize to me." 

Cloud: "No. She _will _apologize to you, and if she never does, then I'll never apologize to her. It's that simple. Okay?" 

Aeris: Her eyes brimming with tears. "Okay Cloud." 

Tifa: "Well, I won't apologize until Cloud apologizes to me!" 

Aeris: "That's just fine then! I guess that means that Cloud and I are gonna get the hell outta here now! Get up now. We're leaving now." 

Cloud: "Gladly. (staring at everyone else) It's obvious we're not wanted here." 

They got up and turned to leave when everyone except for Tifa was blocking their path. 

Cloud: "Out of our way!" 

Cid: "We ain't budgin' " 

Cloud: "Well then I guess that we'll just have to use force." 

Cloud and Aeris fought as hard as they could to get through their blockade, but were easily forced back. 

Cloud: "I guess we'll just have to go this way." 

Aeris: "To the waterfall." 

Then the two of them ran off to the waterfall behind Aeris' house. 

Barret: "Why in the hell are they going to the waterfall?!" 

Cid: "Shit! They're both gonna commit suicide!!" 

Tifa: "What!!!!" 

Yuffie: "Geez. Obviously they're dead serious 'bout gettin' away from us." 

Cid: "No duh!" 

The others ran after them in hopes of catching up to them. 

Cid: "Shit!!! They're already climbin' up the cliff!!!!" 

Tifa: "Cloud!!!! Don't!!!! I don't want you to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Cloud: "Just leave us alone!" 

Cloud and Aeris held on to each other and let go of their grips on the tiny mountainside. They went plunging for the water below. _Splash!_

Tifa: "Cloud!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

____________________________

Any reviews? I'll be happy to accept them! Please bless me with happiness so that I'm more apt to get a decent grade on my English midterm tomorrow!

~ Peace and Love! ~


	4. Part 4

Very Weird and Crazy FFVII Story - Part 4 By: Miss Battousai Noelle 

A/N: "Hello again, I know, it's been a while since I've updated this story, but oh well, here's the next part. Lol. Has anybody noticed how insane this story is? And actually, the spot where is have it end, in the next chapter I believe, leaves plenty of room for me to continue forever and ever. Lol. Oh, and if there's any mistakes and stuff like that, it's probably because I haven't read this story myself in a few years. Hehehe… SO, if you notice anything that needs clarification or spelling fixes, just let me know,a dn I'll get around to it… when I have time, lol.

________________________________________________________ 

Cloud and Aeris were under the water swimming over to where the waterfall was. They passed the waterfall and came up behind it. In front of them was their escape, a hidden cave. 

Cloud: "So, this is your little cave huh." 

Aeris: "Yup. Shhh. Listen to them out there." 

They both listened intently to the conversation outside because it was hard to hear from behind the rushing waterfall. 

________________________________________________________ 

Tifa: "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cloud why'd you jump???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why????!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Cid: "Man oh man. Shit!!!" 

Barret: "........Don't worry Tifa. I'm sure at least Cloud survived that drop." 

Yuffie: "GAWD! What IDIOTS!!!!!!!" 

Vincent: ".........." 

Red: ".......... ......... ....." 

Cait Sith: "Oh man." 

Red: "They are still alive." 

Cid: "Shit man!! They couldn't have survived a drop like that!" 

Vincent: "I agree with Red. They just want for us all to believe that they are dead. It was part of their plan all along." 

Yuffie: "What?! They never had a stinkin' plan! 'Cause if they did, then they would've told me!!!" 

All eyes were suspiciously locked on Yuffie. 

Yuffie: "Uh oh. I'm busted. Ahhhh!!!! If those two _are_ _still_ alive, I'm dead!!" 

Cid: "What do you know about this Yuffie?" 

Yuffie: "Would you believe me if I said that I have no clue?" 

Barret: "Spill Brat!" 

Yuffie: "I can't!!! I swore to them that I wouldn't say even a word!!!!" 

Tifa: "You knew that this was gonna happen all along!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yuffie: "This was never a part of their plan!" 

Vincent: "Well then tell us their plan." 

Yuffie: "I can't!" 

Red: "Why not?" 

Yuffie: Protecting her head with her arms. "Because....we....made......a......deal." 

Tifa: Taking out her Level 3 Lightning Materia. "What was that deal about Yuffie?" 

Yuffie: "I can't tell you!" 

Barret: Pointing his gun-arm at her. "You're gonna tell us Brat!!!" 

Cid: Holding out his Ramuh Summon Materia. "Or else!" 

Yuffie: "OKAY!!!!!!!!! I'll tell you!!!!!! All they wanted to do was be rid of Tifa because she called Aeris a b!+&#. There, is that okay with you!" 

Vincent: "There is more. You are hiding something from us Yuffie. Now what is it?" 

Yuffie: "I'm NOT telling! No matter what you do to me!!" 

Vincent: "Are you sure?" Holding out his Gravity and Odin Materias. 

Yuffie: "Yup. I'm sure." 

Red: Holding out an Ifrit Summon Materia. "Still sure?" 

Yuffie: "You're not gonna get me to give in." 

Cait Sith: "I'll make her cooperate." 

He held out the Manipulate Command Materia, and concentrated on it, pushing all his mechanical willpower at Yuffie. 

Yuffie: Trying to stop Cait from manipulating her with all her might, but failing. "They....said....that....they..............love....each........other." 

They all dropped their materias and stood in shock for a minute, Vincent was the only one who wasn't in shock, besides Yuffie. 

Vincent: "I figured that. Anyone could easily figure that out, if they watched the two of them close enough." 

Tifa: "Well, um, now that you mention it, um, I knew that they loved each other, but I just tried hard not to believe it. The way they were always looking at each other. Smiling while looking in each other's eyes. When one or the other would talk, they would just look at the other one. I remember noticing, when we were at the Gold Saucer before the Temple of the Ancients, when we were all talking that night, when Aeris was talking, after she was finished Cloud turned to her and asked her a question, and after she answered, they were just standing there staring into each other's eyes lovingly. That was when I became sure." 

Cid: "Gee, I never would've figured that out on my own." 

Barret: "Well then, where could they be if they _did_ survive?" 

Tifa: "Behind the waterfall! I've heard that there are usually caves behind waterfalls, right?" 

Red: "Correct." 

Cid: "But how're we supposed to get there?" 

Vincent: "The same way that Cloud and Aeris did." 

Barret: "Ya mean we gotta jump offa that cliff too?!" 

Red: "No. We can just swim, or wade across that small lake and go past the waterfall. Then we will have to find them from there." 

Cid: "Well that settles it! We're goin' after those two love birds!" 

________________________________________________________ 

Aeris: "Oh no! Cloud they're coming after us!" 

Cloud: "Shh! Keep it down. We'll just go deeper into the cave and hide." 

Aeris: "Okay." 

Cloud: "C'mon." 

They ran into the darkness of the cave, deeper and deeper still. 

Aeris: "Cloud I can't see a thing in here. I'm scared." 

Cloud: "Don't worry, just hold my hand, don't let go, and I'll protect you." 

Aeris: "Okay." 

She felt around for his hand and found it. Then she grasped it as tight as she could. She reached her other hand and grabbed his shirt from the front, then laid her head on his shoulder, while still walking. 

Cloud: "Ouch!" 

Aeris felt him pulling her to the ground, pushing her to the wall, and covering her body with his. 

Cloud: "Whoever's there, show yourself!" 

Then they saw a group of kids holding mini lanterns and rocks in their hands coming out of the darkness. 

Cloud: "What in the hell are a bunch of kids like you doing here?" 

Male kid 1: "Not that it's any of your business, but this is our little hideout, and you're on our territory!" 

Aeris: "Geez, you kids think you're so tough don't you?" 

Female kid: "Hey! Aren't you the flower lady?" 

Aeris: "Yes, why do you ask?" 

Female kid: "Um, I uh, really love all your flowers. They're really pretty. I tried to grow some, but they wouldn't grow. I wanna know, what's your secret? And by the way, my name is Crystal." 

Aeris: "Oh....well, gee, I don't have a secret. I just have a green thumb. That's all I can say really. I do always treat the flowers with loving care though, but that probably has nothing to do with it." 

Crystal: "Oh. Well, um, what are you doing in our caves then?" 

Cloud: "We just so happen to be running away from some people who we thought were our friends." 

Crystal: "Oh, I see." 

Male kid 2: "Oh jes buzz off old farts!" 

Cloud: "Old fart my...." 

Aeris: "Oh shut up Cloud. Now little mister you'd better wipe that attitude right off." 

Male kid 2: "Why should I?" 

Male kid 1: "Oh shut up Josh." 

Josh: "Hey!" 

Male kid 1: "My name is Jake, and this is my little brother, Josh. This here is my twin sister, Crystal." 

Aeris: "Well, it's nice to meet you all." 

Jake: "Same here Sweetheart." 

Cloud: "Hey! What in the hell do you think you're doing!" 

Aeris: "Cloud doesn't allow anyone, except himself, to call me that." 

Jake: "Oh, so I see." 

Aeris: "Well, as you can tell, his name is Cloud, and my name is Aeris. Um, we were wondering if you guys could show us the way out of this cave?" 

Crystal: "Sure. Right Jake?" 

Jake: "Correct." 

Aeris: "Okay, so let's get the heck out of here." 

All the kids: "Yeah!" 

Crystal: "Follow us. We'll take the shortcut." 

Josh: "You see this hole in the wall up there? That's the shortcut. It takes you right to Sector 6, the destroyed section anyways." 

Jake: "You gotta crawl once inside the tunnel 'cause it's so short in height. You should fit through fine Aeris, but I don't know about your boyfriend there." 

Cloud: "C'mon I could easily fit through there. I've squeezed through air vents that are smaller than that before. And, Aeris is _not_ my girlfriend." 

Aeris: "(giggle, giggle)" 

Cloud: "What's so funny?!" 

Aeris: "It's nothing." 

Cloud: "Nothing?" 

Aeris: "Right, nothing." 

Cloud: "(giggle)" 

Aeris: "(giggle, giggle)" 

Josh: "Huh?" 

Jake: "I don't get it." 

Crystal: "Me neither. Okay you two, Let's get the heck outta here before your so called 'friends' come." 

Aeris: "Okay, we're coming. Right Cloud?" 

Cloud: "Right." 

Then they all climbed up to the shortcut, Crystal first, Cloud last. 

They climbed through the tunnel, that seemed to go on forever, and finally came to the end. 

Crystal: "Alright you guys can get out now. See ya." 

Aeris: "See ya!" 

Aeris jumped out after the kids moved out of the way into another tunnel, with Cloud following behind her. 

Cloud: "So Aeris, now where to?" 

Aeris: "Well for one we'll have to leave Midgar. I guess we'll decide where we're going to go after we're out of Midgar. Is that okay with you?" 

Cloud: "That's fine with me as long as we hurry." 

Aeris: "Right. Well, the current time is dawn. We'll be much easier to spot during the day so we'd better hurry." 

Cloud: "Right." 

________________________________________________________ 

Cid: "Well, if there's anything we should do right now, we should be heading back to the Tiny Bronco and worry 'bout fixin' her first, so that once we catch them again, we can keep them in one place. With proper _adult _supervision of course." 

Vincent: "You realize, Cid, that they _are_ adults." 

Red: "Yes, Cloud is 21, and Aeris is 22." 

Cid: "Yeah, I know that! But they're just barely adults!" 

Tifa: "Cloud turned 18 three years ago. That's when you become an adult, when you're 18 right?" 

Cid: "Shit Tifa! I know that! What I mean is that they're so immature!" 

All but Cid: "Oh." 

Cid: "Geez. What a buncha' losers." 

They all silently followed Cid back to the Tiny Bronco. 

Cid thought that he saw something pink out of the corner of his eye and turned around the corner to find Cloud and Aeris trying to hide. 

Cid: "Found ya!" 

Cloud: "Buzz off Cid!" 

Aeris: "This time you _are_ gonna get outta our way!" 

Cloud took his sword out of its sheath and threatened Cid with it. Then Cloud handed Aeris his Bahamut Summon Materia, and she held it threateningly in her hand. Cid took out his spear, ready to start combat with Cloud and Aeris both. Just as Cloud was about to strike Cid with his sword, Yuffie's shuriken knocked it out of his hands. 

Aeris: "Mega Flare!" 

Then she disappeared. Next, the huge dragon, Bahamut came down and used his non-elemental laser on Cid, Cait Sith, and Yuffie. Then Aeris reappeared. That attack had bought Cloud some time to run and retrieve his sword. As soon as Aeris' attack was over she handed him her Kjata Summon Materia. At that time, Cid, Cait, and Yuffie were knocked out and could not recover. So, Vincent, Barret, and Red stepped in their places and moved in for the attack. Cloud concentrated hard on the materia in his hand. 

Cloud: "Tetra Disaster!" 

He then disappeared from sight. Then, a globe of ice formed around Vincent, Barret, and Red; then it shattered. Next a giant fire ball exploded around them. After that, a charade of lightning strikes struck them all. finally a giant horned beast came up from nowhere and stomped its front hooves only for the land in front of them to come rushing up at them in waves to finish off the attack. Then Cloud came back into sight. This party, also, had failed. Now, the only person, besides Cloud and Aeris, left standing was Tifa. She then fell to her knees. 

Tifa: "Cloud? What did you guys do that for?" 

Cloud: "Because, they gave us no choice." 

Tifa: "Why do you two want to abandon us?" 

Cloud: "Because, you all were torturing me. And for no reason at all. Aeris is the only other person who understands that besides me." 

Tifa: "I just wanted for you to feel how I felt when you called me a b!+&#!" 

Cloud: "I didn't put you through non-stop torture; did I?" 

Tifa: "No. You didn't. I understand now." 

Cloud: "Good. Then that means that you understand why Aeris and I are going to leave now. Don't worry Tifa. We won't leave you forever. We'll come back soon. We just need a break from this group, and some time alone." 

Tifa: "But...." 

Cloud walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. Then she closed her eyes and put her hands on the back of his hand. Then he pulled away and motioned for Aeris to follow. She opened her eyes. 

Tifa: "Cloud! Please don't leave me!" 

Aeris: Walking up to Tifa and patting her on the head. "Don't worry Tifa. We'll come back. I promise." 

Then she turned away from Tifa and followed Cloud who was standing in front of the Church, quite a ways down, waiting for her. Everyone had recovered from their wounds, and had watched the whole thing silently. Now, Aeris had reached Cloud, and took his outstretched hand. Slowly, the two of them walked away without looking back. 

Tifa: "Cloud. Please come back!" 

________________________________________________________

Okey Dokey, that's it for Part 4. Actually, I think I lied above, I think I actually have 6 parts of this story, but whatever, when I post the last chapter, I'll have all of you reviewers vote to see if I should continue this story or not! Anyways, til next chapter! Oh and BTW, I'm shooting for at least 10 reviews here, so if I never get that many, then I'll sadly have to quit posting more chapters. Gomen nasai for those dedicated readers!

~Peace and Love!


End file.
